


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e03 The Quarterback, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck really wants Finn's jacket, but is that all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Puck’s hands are relentless against the leather sleeves of Finn’s letterman jacket, the one currently wrapped around Kurt’s body.

Puck grabs the back of Kurt’s neck, or rather the collar of the jacket, suddenly and shifts up to get a better angle. His teeth are grazing just below the curve of Kurt’s jawbone, and when he shifts up to kiss his lips Kurt doesn’t even wonder if he’s thinking of someone else.

Not right now, not when he’s grabbing into the flesh above Puck’s hipbone and almost, just barely, wishing it were softer, paler, maybe. Not when he used the entire bottle of Finn’s cologne that morning, just spraying and inhaling. The same kind of sense memory he used twelve years before when he lost his mom. He hopes Puck smells it on him, hopes he remembers.

“Puck…” Kurt breathes. “Please.”

Kurt’s not sure what he’s asking for, but Puck seems to have a better picture even after how much he’s had to drink today.

“Your fiancé won’t be too happy about this, Kurt.” He growls, but doesn’t move away.

“Are you telling me to leave?” Kurt pulls the jacket around himself tighter, in warning.

“Fuck no.” Puck says, not slurring like he has been before this, like suddenly he knows what he wants and exactly how he’s going to get it.

Three weeks since the funeral, and nearly a month since the phone calls started being made, and finally there’s something for them to hold onto again.

…

When he and Puck are standing by the dumpster, the day after Kurt returned from New York, Kurt finally feels like he’s been snapped back into reality. He suddenly realizes how little time he’s given himself to grieve, between being strong for Rachel and feeling some sort of obligation to show he’s grown up to his dad and Carole. But now, with the feeling of the oversized jacket hanging from his shoulders mixed with Puck’s old personality returning makes Kurt feel like a sophomore all over again.

The tactless comment about how he used to dress aside, Kurt saw where Puck was coming from, and he knew he was right. Puck didn’t have anything else of Finn’s, and he needed something to remember him by. And when he glances back to tell him that he can go through Finn’s room with them, and sees the pained flash in Puck’s eyes he wonders what it all is that Puck’s really missing now.

“Puck,” Kurt murmurs, sounding a lot smaller than Kurt had anticipated. “Will you come back to the house with me?”

Puck licks his lips in thought, and finally replies, “Maybe.”

…

“You actually came.” Kurt said in lieu of greeting when he found it was Puck on the other side of the door.

“Yeah, well if I can’t get the jacket from you I’m not going to settle for nothing.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kurt says, tightening his arms around himself in the jacket in question, reminding himself it’s there. “Let’s go.”

When they reach Finn’s bedroom Kurt’s not sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from Puck but it definitely wasn’t this.

Puck doesn’t say anything for a long time, just looks around the room, as if he doesn’t know exactly what’s in there down to the thumbtacks pressed into the corkboard. He opens drawers and shifts things around before moving on. And again. And again. And Kurt figures out about half way through all of this that he’s not going to find what he’s looking for because it’s already wrapped around him.

Finally Puck talks.

“All he had was a bunch of junk anyway.” And he tries to move towards the door before Kurt stops him, putting a hand on his wrist and stepping between him and the doorway.

“You don’t have to be afraid to feel.”

“Aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt recoils, taking his hand back from Puck’s, but he’s not trying to get out of the room anymore.

“Coach Beiste told me the same you know, but she also said we’re all having feelings. So why is it that I’m over here, drinking and sobbing my pain away and I haven’t seen you do more than tear up when someone else sings, huh?”

“I’m busy, okay? No one wants to see me crying like I used to anymore, Puck. I have too many people to look after.”

“And who’s looking after you? Where’s your fiancé in all of this?” Puck’s getting closer now, and the 40 proof liquor can be smelled on his breath by Kurt.

“Blaine hasn’t talked to me in weeks!” Kurt screams back at him. They both look surprised at the truth of that.

“What I mean is, we haven’t had a conversation in weeks.” Kurt finally says when he’s recovered. “He just doesn’t get it…But you do.” He decides.

“I do.” Puck agrees.

“Come on.” Kurt says, and he walks away from Puck and the door, over to Finn’s bed, where he sits and nods for Puck to join him.

They don’t talk for a long time, neither of them have the words, but finally Kurt tries, “He knew, you know? He knew that we loved him, love him, still.”

“He was too nice for his own good, couldn’t say no to someone well-meaning to save his life.” Puck agreed, “I wish I had a fucking fraction of the heart he did.”

“We all do.”

“It just seems so stupid now, what I used to do to him,” He explains, “I went after his girlfriends to make him jealous, hell after you became his brother I almost went for that to make him jealous, but he probably would have just congratulated us.”

“Yeah, probably.” Kurt laughs, choosing to overlook the overwhelming honesty and almost-confession in favor of focusing on what’s really important now.

“Really, he would be happy. You’re not a consolation prize Kurt.”

“Okay.” Kurt agrees, though he’s not sure to what.

Until Puck kisses him.

The shock pushes a thousand thoughts into his mind, but for some reason the negative ones are the most fleeting. Even Blaine, after the way he’s been acting the past month isn’t on Kurt’s radar at this point. The overwhelming rightness of the situation is only intensified when Puck grabs the sleeves of the jacket around him, and that’s what makes him kiss back.

And after a long, long few minutes of them bruisingly crushing themselves together Kurt remembers something.

“We can’t do this here.” When Puck looks around confused Kurt amends his statement, “Not when Carole and my Dad are home.”

“Okay, my place then.” And Kurt nods, anything to get right back to where they were.

Kurt drives and they leave Puck’s motorcycle where he left it, laying on its side on the lawn. When Kurt bursts through the door to Puck’s room, where he had only been once before, he sees the rooted up tree and warningly looks back at him, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to repay you.” Puck whispers against his neck teasingly.

“I prefer cash.” Kurt teases back.

“You don’t know what you prefer, Princess.”

“You may be right about that.” Kurt replies, tossing himself on the bed.

They quickly shed their clothes, Kurt’s belt and pants are strewn somewhere out of sight by Puck’s strong arms, but his shirt stays on. Neither of them want to lose sight of the jacket for one second. Puck on the other hand is naked as the day he was born, and looking particularly proud of himself.

Kurt just licks his lips in anticipation, and starts to talk, “I di-”

“You like what you see?” He asks, looking slightly nervous, in contrast to how he was just seconds ago.

“Yes.” Kurt says decidedly. And with that they continue.

Kurt’s body is different from what Puck’s used to in practice, but in theory he has it all worked out. He keeps his hands on the jacket, but dipping with it into the curve of Kurt’s waist and down to where is hips jut out. He allows Kurt to fall down against him from where he was straddling him, hovering above.

Feeling Kurt’s hardness slot against him makes them both groan, but when Kurt dips his head away from Puck’s gaze he gets worried.

“Are you okay?” And Kurt finally looks Puck in the eye, struck by how he sounded like someone else. All at once Kurt feels his heart aching and growing with affection for the man Puck might allow himself to become. So he nods.

…

When they wake up, Kurt will think later, it’s just like Carole said. For a moment they forget. They forget that Finn is dead, and Kurt has a fiancé. They forget there’s a reason for their tear tracked faces and why they won’t ever work together. For a blissful moment they forget everything that’s going on in the world around them and all that exists is the fact that they were able to help each other the night before. And when they remember.

For a moment they pretend they don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long overdue story. It took a while for me to distance myself enough from The Quarterback coming out to be able to dissect the feelings I had about it. I'm toying around with doing a continuation of sorts, so if anyone's interested leave a comment letting me know.  
> 


End file.
